I know where you are...
WeirdMy name is Joe. I joined Roblox in 2010 and made an account called "Legendguy231". I really enjoyed Roblox. I enjoyed the games and everything and I even built my own game but it wasn't famous. But this year, I discovered a much darker...a much sinister side of Roblox.... It was exactly 2pm. I was checking some random games and trying to find some from 2010. While searching, I discovered a strange game called "Talk to me", it's thumbnail was pitch black, it had 20 visits and no comments. The creator was called "secret" and the game was made on September 6th 2008. Without thinking I joined it. It was a huge mistake.... Once I spawned, I was on first person and I had a torch. It was really dark. It looked like I was in some apartment. I searched each floor and room but found nothing. Then I spotted a room in the 5th floor. There was some dim light coming out of it. I went inside and saw a huge TV. I approached closer. I expected a jump scare. But no. Nothing happened. I just waited. I started to get bored and I was about to leave the game when the TV projected something on its screen. It was a room with a table and some photos but I couldn't see them well. Without warning, a figure popped on the screen. The figure just stood there not moving, watching me. Then I heard some demonic voice speaking through my headphones. It said: "Talk to me" I was confused. I was about to type something but then the demonic voice spoke again: "Not the keyboard, ask me something" I froze. I wanted to leave but the mouse wasn't working for some reason. Speaking through my microphone on the headphones I asked: "Can you hear me?" The voice responded: "Of course I do" Seriously, I felt an urge to run out of my room. But Instead I chose to stay. I asked: "Who are you?" There was silence. Then all of the sudden, a box popped up. There was some writing on it. My heart stopped... On the box, there was written my real name and my address. The demonic voice again spoke: "We are coming for you, Joe. Just wait" Suddenly, more figures started to appear on the TV screen. I tried to leave but nothing was working. The demonic voice started to speak some weird nonsense like: "You will never escape" "Why are you leaving now? Let's have fun." "You are not getting out" I quickly pressed down on my power button and the computer turned off. I was relieved but still shocked and scared. Let's skip to 10pm. I was in my house all alone because my parents went on some party while my sister was in some sleepover party. I still felt paranoid about what happened on roblox but I just ignored it. I was watching TV in the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I just said there and listened. Then there was another knock. Not even 5 seconds later, there was fierce pounding on the door. I quickly turned off the TV and the lights in the Living room. I peeped through the window and saw about seven people standing outside the front door. I started panicking and my heart felt like it was going to explode. I rushed to my room, picked up my phone and called the police. All of the sudden, I heard a smash. It was a window. I realized they are inside... I turned off my phone and hid under my bed. My bedroom door swung open. There were two guys dressed in black and red. They searched the room before leaving. Suddenly, I heard police sirens and I heard multiple foot steps leaving through the back door. I was safe. After a week after the break-in, I went out to my garden. There I saw a note. I read it. This is what it said... "Did you enjoy our arrival, Joe? Its sad that we didn't get to play. Me and my friends will miss you. One more thing: DON'T COME BACK ON ROBLOX!!!" After this, I quit Roblox. Becareful...Roblox is not what it seems... ] Category:Games Category: